Now Madness takes you forever
by RaamShadow
Summary: A mysterious new being enters Gravity Falls. Rated M for Wendy X OC and other X in the story later on.
1. Chapter 1

***+* Ok so I know I am starting and not finishing a lot of these stories but, I'm hoping these stories really get popular and so will motivate me to continue on. Remember without you guys to guide me I am walking in the dark! Oh, and I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters except for my OC.*+***

Introduction: It's an average day in Gravity Falls, but Gideon is up to no good.

(Gideon is standing on a ladder up to the twins' room, in the attic. The Pines' are out for breakfast with Soos and Wendy. He is home free. He goes through the window and strolls through the room. He then goes tearing it apart; it appears he is looking for something.)

Gideon- Darnit! Where is that…. AHA! Here it is! Mabel's Diary, hefty lock but nothing power tools can't solve. I know hold the key to make Mabel go out with me!

(Just then Mabel and Dipper walked in.)

Dipper- What are you doing in here Gideon!?

Mabel- AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DIARY!?

Gideon- Oh Pines please allow me to explain….

(Gideon turns around quickly and jumps out the window.)

Gideon- HaHA!

Mabel- We got to get him before he gets away!

(Mabel and Dipper go and chase after Gideon through the forest.)

Gideon- You will never catch me Pines'! HAHA!

(Just then a figure leaped from the trees and blocked Gideon's path.)

Gideon- What, who are you?!

?- I am known by many names…..but today you will know me as Ghost.

(The figure grabbed Gideon by the throat, now Mabel and Dipper could get a better look at the figure. His accent made it sound oddly Russian. It wore a beige robe and wore a gas mask and goggles. The hand that was grabbing Gideon was full metal, it looked almost like talons. He wore grey boots and was much taller than any of them, about as tall as Wendy. By this time Gideon was being choked and he dropped Mabel's diary. Mabel finally spoke up.)

Mabel- Stop!

(Ghost dropped Gideon, and when it looked like he was about to walk away he pointed his talons and made a fist at Gideon, it looked like he was trying to psych him out.)

Gideon- Didn't scare me.

(Then blades about three inches long each came out of the talons' knuckles.)

Ghost- Wasn't trying to. Just remember don't take things that don't belong to you.

(Ghost handed the diary to Mabel.)

Ghost- Lock this up tight.

Mabel- Got it!

(Later that day about 8:00 pm)

Dipper- That's weird.

Mabel- What?

Dipper- My book doesn't say anything about mysterious hooded vigilantes with gas masks.

Mabel- Look up "creepy guys".

Dipper- Nope not there either. Guess we won't know what this guy is capable of until we meet him again.


	2. Chapter 2

***+*I don't own Gravity Falls or any of its characters except for my OC.*+***

Introduction: It's been a little while after the incident with Ghost but, all seems quiet, too quiet. Gideon was sitting outside the Shack trying to think of a way to get Mabel to go out with him.

Gideon: Think Gideon, think. Wait! (He pulls out his 2 book and flips through the pages.) Aha! There you are…..

(Around 10 minutes later; inside the shack.)

Mabel: Dipper….I'm bored…

Dipper: Then go do something. (He said never looking up from his 3 book.)

Mabel: Fine I'll just go outside by myself. (With this she stormed off outside.)

Mabel: Stupid bro…he never wants to do anything with me anymore.

?: I know someone who would always want to do something with you.

(Mabel looked around and saw no one.)

Mabel: Who are you?! Where are you?!

?: I'm in your head kitten face. And I'm about to extract everything in it!

Mabel: NO!

(With that a strange triangle shaped figure came out of her head with a clip board in hand.)

? : The name's Cipher… Billy Cipher.

Mabel: What were you doing in my head?!

Cipher: Collecting information on all your likes and dislikes and now I'm off!

(The strange figure began floating away into the air until; another figure leaped out of the trees and tackled Cipher.)

?: I told you to stay away, Cipher.

(This voice sounded all too familiar to Mabel, but it was disguised with some kind of voice changer that made it sound more eerie and scary.)

Cipher: Leave me alone Crow, I'm on business.

Crow: I told you to stay out of this realm and now you have defied the law!

Cipher: What are you going to do? KILL ME? Hahaha I'm invulnerable sunshine!

Crow: My dear Billy, who said anything about killing you.

(Just then a huge portal opened and sucked Cipher in.)

Mabel: What the what?! What just happened?

Crow: It was all a DREAM!

(As it said dream Crow sprayed Mabel with a mysterious gas and she fell asleep. A few hours she woke up and found herself in front of the shack.)

Mabel: What a weird dream!

(As she walked away she saw a clipboard lying on the ground written in some text that she couldn't understand.)

Mabel: Meh just a dream.


End file.
